Commonwealth of Rodarion civil war.
Civil war 2002-2008. The war began with the collapse of equality in the Commonwealth, then the Unity council gave alot more privileges to Rodarion. Even Rodarions saw the flaw in this. On the 28th june 2002, the Kamarans launched a full rebellion against the Unity council, followed by the Kalarians and finally by the Romar. The begining of the end It all began with the lightened taxes on Rodarion, the rest of the Commonwealth was in up roar, the Unity council's idea of making it better was decreasing the price of fuel, but this lead to fuel shortage, causing more anger. The Romar suffered the most with the price drop, thousands became unemployed with oil companies unable to pay the wages and upkeep. So riots began to happen, all over the Commonwealth, even in Rodarion. With the riots getting more violent, the Council announced it was bringing back the death penalty, to stem the amount of dissidents. This simply fueled the anger of the population, a bomb went off outside a bank in Calnera a major city in Rodarion, no one was hurt but it was a message that the people where desperate. by late 2001 13,463,924 people where unemployed, the whole eastern edge of the Commonwealth went on Strike; Ilmari, Kamara, Romar, Aluria, Bolaria and Limaria. 38 million people on strike. It was the biggest smack in the face for Council. In resonse they deployed the army to deal with the dissident movements. When the army entered Kolara the capital of Kamara, they found hell of earth, the citizens were already fighting the police for control of the streets. On 6th august 2001 a man who lost his job due to the petrol cost reduction and his family, walked up to a police checkpoint and opened fire with a stolen LA80 killing 7 officers. This sent shockwaves all over the Commonwealth. Seeing the army's presance wasnt helping the council gave full responsebility of the military to the Rodarion. This infuriated the Kamarans and the Kamaran rep, Ular hejera who then threatened to tell the Commonwealth the dirty secrets the councilors. He was shot by the NDR. He was replaced with a alcholic Kamaran politician so he wouldnt complain. On 12th august the largest riot in Commonwealth history took place in Kolara, 549,600 people took to the streets, the police couldnt do anything, the army however where given a order to retain control anymeans necessary. The commander a highly rascist Alurian, ordered the troops to open fire on the crowd, 316 people where killed, 1,352 people where injurded. After that, the riots subsided. The cities where quiet, not many people went outside. The Commonwealth was dead. But it was simply the calm before the storm. War On the 2nd of november 2001 a bomb went off outside the Home office, killing 38 including the Home secretry. The NDR launched a full scale investigation into the bombing, they soon discovered that 4 new terrorist groups were active in Kamara and Romar. The council now ordered the NDR and the army to hunt down and eliminate all of the groups. on the 3rd and 5th two car bombs went off outside different government departments, killing 105 people in total. The council realised it was loosing control, even the Rodarion military showed signs of ressentment. And on the 10th of november a Romar terrorist driving a petrol tanker, broke through the Blackhall checkpoint and drove straight into Commonwealth assembly building. Killing 1/2 the Unity council and 154 other people. That was the final straw for the Rodarion. disobeying the Council. It ordered the Army to sieze control of Kamara and Romar. The army took over the Kamaran commision building. And held the Kamaran administration hostage, demanding that all terrorist groups surrender. One group gave up. A month went by without any violence. The council couldnt stop the Rodarion administration from protecting its people, since they took the full force of the bombings. The council split in two. one half all the members that werent affected by the current situation, on the other, the eastern countries who suffered the most from the situation. Then on 1st january 2002 the Kamaran home guard launched a full assualt on Kolara, the battle lasted 6 hours. The Rodarion army, was forced out with severe causulties, around 60% losses. Soon the whole of Karmara was liberated by the home Guard. The next day the Romar miltia rebelled also freeing themselves. The Council collapsed, the Commonwealth army split in two. The war Began. The first few months Within the first month, two factions arose; the Rodarion coalition and the Eastern union. The Rodarion Coalition hoped to maintain its superior hold over the other countries, the other nations apart of the RC where those who thought that the council was doing a good job and wanted to stay the same way. The EU was the opposite, seeing that they where suffering from the Councils delusions, they united to bring down the Council and set up a more democratic form of government. The two fought small skirmishes at first along thier boarders. Then the exoduses began. All eastern citizens fled London, Calnera, Libris, Omeron for the Eastern union, fearing the Rodarion and Kalarian growing xenophobic ways. 2.5 million people fled all at the sametime causing mass disruption to the western cities. The newly appointed Coalition chairman stated "good ridons, no uses apart from filling the zoos, savages". This was the biggest example of the collapse of the unity all the member states shared, for the past 4 years they all lived togeather in harmony. On the 25th of Febuary, the EU launched a full scale invasion of the RC. 2.7 million men, 21,000 tanks, 16,000 guns, 300 jets where all sent to the front. The RC army was caught completely off guard, the EU made 45 km a day with little to none resistance. Within a month the EU had reached centre of Ilmar. The RC then annouced the Emergancy arms proticol, all men at the age of 14-55 will be consrcipted into the army. 3,650,200 men where ready within a week. The counter attack began on the 11th of March, the largest army ever in Commonwealth history was sent into the sights of one of the most heavily armed armies in History. The RC had the men, technology and weapons. The EU on the otherhand had the Morale, Tanks and Tactians. Leading the EU army was General Lio Gera. A Kamaran man who was the most decorated in the military, against him was the Rodarion commander kilal, a highly rascist but strategic man, who was a expert at urban warfare, his orders about prisoners would condem him for life. And Andari general Mera a excellent tank commander, who would play a great role after the war. Battle of Emera city The first major battle of the war took place in Emera city, the capital of Ilmar. On the 1st may the guns of the 118th artillery regiment of the Rodarion army, opened fire on the city, bombarding it for 2 whole days.11,235 people died in the first bombardment, but the city's defenders didnt move. 3rd of may the lead elements of 3rd armoured and 15th infantry legion entered the city from the south, the EU suffered at least 12% losses trying to hold the southern suburb from the Rodarion. On the 4th the Klidari 67th shock division took the western factory district. The city was split in two. 5th-7th the EU fought hard defending the mid-city, suffering heavy losses, 21% in total now, 12,342 died. The RC was suffering losses too, by the 7th they had lost around 4,575 men taking the city. They hadnt even made it to the city center yet. 10th of may. The Commanding officer of the EU forces in the city, recived word that renforcements couldnt get to him since, the enitre front was under attack, no forces could be spared. He then ordered his men to fight to the death. 11th the 3 RC armies meet just out side the city center. That midday they moved in, only to find hell on earth, 25,300 fanatical EU troops ordered to fight to the death. Mines, RPGs, MG26s and SAMS. The streets were wider but where packed full of abandoned vehicles. Great cover for the men but where blown up by the RPGS. To soften the resistance, RC commander Elar ordered a PH1 type airstrike, within minuets 12 Griffin jets dropped 500 phoenix incedinary bombs, the city centre went up in flames. It burned for 6 whole days, before they died down enough for the advance to continue. No one knows how many died during the PH1 attack some say 500 men, some say 4,000. There are exact reports on the strike. However it wasnt a complete sucsess, the fighting was fierce even in the smouldering ruins of the skyscrapers. After 2 days the city fell. Out of the 123,000 EU troops defending the city, only 143 where taken prisoner, 435 fled before the end. The EU officer was never heard from again, along with the rest of the army. 14,562 RC troops died in the most bloodiest and destructive battles of the war so far. The big push After the costly but important victory at Emera city, the RC pushed the EU back by 150 miles in a week. Thier objective, occupy the entire EU and restore control. However they were up for a huge fight. Operation rapture was the Big push's techincal name. The operation was going well for 5 months straight, the EU was pushed back at every battle. Outnumbered, out gunned, technologically backward, things look grim for the EU. However cracks started appearing in the RC's tactics, their supply lines where limited and they where running out of ammo in most battles, seeing this the EU withdrew to center of Kamara itself hoping to defend until the RC ran out of men. And dug in. small counter attacks at random points caught the RC off guard and small gains were made. A very important one happened on 15th October a small task force of around 10,000 EU troops gained a beachhead on Klidar island. (iceland on the map) This gave them access to the Rematha Airbase, the largest in the Commonwealth. The chairman demanded that the beachhead be taken back and kick all EU forces of the island. But the EU was dug in deep and they could take it back. So chairman Femar ordered the airbase to be left alone, a grave mistake. Soon Operation rapture met the Iron wall. And all RC advances stopped. The EU line held for 2 months. The RC launched offensive after offensive, only gaining 2 miles at least.By March 2003 the RC gave up and dug in themselves to replenish supplies and treat the wounded. 2003-2005 For the next year nothing happened. A mile gap lay between the two lines, it was called "Hells corridor". Around 1,432,684 soldiers had died in total by now. The RC had control of almost the whole commonwealth, only Kamara, Bolaria and parts of Aluria remained under the EU, no signs of a peace treaty were in sight, some said it would be over by chrisathlar (Visari version of christmas). But these hopes never became reality, instead it was the eary wait during the peaceful silence during 2003 that drove people mad. The begining of 2004 saw the war resume, the RC was under new leadership after Chairman Femar was shot dead at a ball in london by a assassin. He was replaced by jonar Kedi. A more torlerant man, more open to suggestion and input by Rodarion commanders. Spring 2003 the EU launched a massive offensive in Aluria, the most sucsess they had since the start of the war. They called it Operation typhoon, since thier advance was quick but costly. Battle of Helari plains The battle of the Helari plains took place early summer 2003. It was the RC's first counter-attack against the EUin 2004. Around 750,000 men were used in the offensive, at first they crossed the gap in southern Kamara. They launched PH1 strike over and over again. On the 1st of September they attacked. The 112th infantry and 81st shock infantry went in first, encountering heavy resistance. They soon found it difficult to advance because of the Infantry posistions all along the valley floor and along the slopes. The 45th armoured went in to assist them, helping them a great deal. The challenger 2 tanks, rolled over the EU units. When they bumped into the T-90 tanks, it was a massacre. Of the 250 EU tanks that were at the battle, 3 survived. 1 challenger was lost. This was the obivous example of rodarion technological superiorness over the EU. 3rd of september the EU line was breached and they were seperated and cut off from each other. The battle was going well for RC, they had surrounded several EU divisions, and have pushed the main defense back. It was only a matter of time until the surrounded units surrended. The 81st infantry along with the 45th amoured pushed forward as the 112th dealt with the retreating troops. This is the only recorded moment in the Commonwealth that a army has gunned down fleeing troops. The RC men opened fire, with tanks, RPGs, assault rifles even gunships. 3,619 EU men where shot dead trying to get away from the advancing RC troops. The wounded ones where just shot as the RC moved on. Its proven that there was no order for them to open fire, but the Colonel of the 112th thought it was for the best. He would be executed for war crimes. 10th of september, the valley had almost fallen. The RC had sent 12,000 extra men to help the with the battle, due to this the EU forces where outnumbered 14-1. So they retreated out of the valley to Jalar the Kamaran 2nd city. Siege of Jalar The siege offically began on 31st of november 2004, with the city being bombed by air and artillery units. Since the city had a river running through it, the bridges where usually the main targets but only two where every fully destroyed. The RC sent 1.4 million men to take it, if they should it would be a huge blow to the morale of the EU. The river that runs through the city, happens to run down the enitre front, the river merovus is the only thing stopping the RC advancing even more. For the next month, all the bridges along the river were destroyed by the EU. Jalar was bombarded and the RC and EU ranks where refilled. Seeing the RC couldnt cross anywhere apart from Jalar. They fortified thier side of the river. They turned thier side into a fortress. 25th of december chrisathlar day, it was the 4th time the war wasn't over by, most of the population believed the war would never end and that it would just stalemate. 26th, the move into jalar came, RC orders; secure the half of the city on our side. It was simple secure half a city, it wasnt. Like Emera it was defended to the last man. But this would be a more bloodier battle. The 135th Romar miltia and 7th Kamaran infantry where defending the city, the 7th on the RC side. The RC sent in the now experienced 15th infantry legion. The 18th amoured, 322nd mechinized legion and the 12th infantry legion. The EU had 956,000 men against 1,450,000 RC veterans. But General Gera was commanding them, a huge tactical advantage. 26th 3.15pm. The battle began, the 15th entered the ruined city, already under light fire. Thier first objective secure the small aiport, so they can receive supplies and renforcements. The 12th and 18th came in from the south-west, tasked with the suburbs and the 322nd from the North-west, tasked with taking the Basilica. The actuall fighting began on the 27th. With heavy street to building fighting, usually the RC infantry would use the tanks for cover and supress and then the tanks would destroy the building. It was very affective but slow. by midnight on the 28th, the western side had almost fallen. But the last pocket of resistance wouldnt be destroyed, they stuck to thier posistions. The airport fell around 1.30am 29th giving the RC the much needed supplies and medical care. The small pocket fell late afternoon on the 28th. The RC now controlled the enitre western half of the Commonwealth. However the battle cost them dearly, 236,471 men died and 2,453 tanks were destroyed and 4 jets were shot down. The mostly costly battle for the RC in the war so far. 2005-2006 By now the EU had realised it couldnt win the war. It won very small isolated battles but all major important battles they lost. The death toll was rising, there where even reports of sporadic attacks on farming villages in Aluria and southern Kamara, all were dismissed by the Rodarion. They also realised that they would fall within 1 year at the rate they are losing men and battles, the life expectancey of a EU soldier was just 3 weeks. Very dire indeed, since they had trouble recruiting without distablising the food production. They began rationing food to see if they could free men to join the army, it only gave them a few thousand men. The Rodarion also realised that they would be victorious. However they realised that the final battle would be to take Kolara, but it would cost them. The advanced A.I unit called Icarus discovered that if the RC sent in 3.7 million men to take the city, it would cost them 1.3 million taking it. The Unity council demanded it, saying that the city will burn for the east's treason against us. Seeing that the Council put themselves before the Commonwealth, the majority of the Rodarion and Kalarian adminstrations thought it best the council not be in control should they be victorious. But in secret during early 2005 a Rodarion general and the Coalition chairman Kedi were plotting the downfall of the Council and end to the war. They chose this also because a NDR agent gave the Chairman a letter full of all the Councils dark deeds. The whole of 2005 was peaceful no gunshots at all. The Ministry of records worked with the EU to determine the toll, by mid 2005 it stood at 4,567,233 dead,10,476,982 injurded, 3,341,521 missing. The rebuilding process never began until after the war, so 2005 was very quiet. The EU was in suspense waiting for its downfall to come anyday. They spent the time, building defences and preparing for the final battle. However there was a special operation planned for 2007 that would change the course of Commonwealth history forever. Start of 2006 the RC began bombarding the east side of the river at random points, for morale testing. Usually they didnt kill anyone. The RC spent most of the time waiting for orders, but the commanders were about to destroy the Council. 11th December 2006. the "night of Burning gold" On the 11th of december 2005 the 2nd Infantry legion marched into blackhall and golden lanes. The heart of the Council. At 9.12pm the soldiers went into every building and killed every single moving thing they could find. By 11.34pm 612 people were killed including the enitre Unity coucil. Golden lanes the offical government housing district was burnt to the ground. hense the name "night of burning gold". The enitire Commonwealth cheered at the death of the most corrupt government it had ever heard or experienced. The council was replaced by the Prime minister who was now the offical head of state. The Commonwealth's first Prime minister was rightfully Jonar Kedi. So the decisions on wether to offer a peace treaty was the new RC parliment decision. 2007 the blood year The begining of 2007 was rather quiet, with the elimination of the Unity council, the RC's aggressive tones dialed down and officals of both sides now started to negotiate. But of course the war had to continue. The RC was 85 miles away from Kolara. between them and victory was 1,295,500 EU men, ready to die for thier beliefs. RC generals knew the battle to come would cost them dearly. But they had thier orders and on the 13th of march the RC began the offensive. 3 million men. pushed into the EU stronghold, taking extreame causaties, some 87,586 men died in the first week, only taking 13 miles. The RC generals were shocked at the effictiveness of the EU defense. with growing causalties and litte gain the generals began asking each other wether they can win this war. But the Prime minister conviced them that the losses were necessary for the Commonwealth. 3 weeks into the offensive. 346,212 RC men had died and where 13 miles outside the capital. 124,605 RC men had died for the first time in the war they had lost less men than the RC. A great morale booster. The seige of Kolara never actually began during the war. The RC generals were hoping they wouldnt have to. The troops wanted to end the war knowing that if they went into the city and took it, they probably wouldn't come out again. However the city was bombarded by artillery every other weekend until august. The battle of London The battle of London was a suprise raid by the EU on the RC capital. It was a attack that would force the RC to pull some troops back to Rodarion. (Great britain on the map including ireland) 60,000 of the EU's best troops were sent to bring havoc to London, either causing peace talks or the RC pulls troops back from the front, reliving the pressure on Kolara. The battle 21st June-13th July. Was rather long considering the circumstances, 60,000 EU veterans vs 125,000 Home guard troops. The battle began with a perscion airstrike on Londons powerstations and power supply. The city was in complete blackout. 2nd phase the entire east coast of Rodarion was hit by a EMP. knocking out the radar and airbases, dening the RC any chance of noticing the 250 sized air group of fighter jets and transport planes racing towards them. At 9.45pm Londoners found themselves in complete darkness as power could not be restored. Hospitals were also having power problems. Thier lights were flickering on and off continously. 9.47pm 188 herculaese opened thier ramps and 60,000 paratroopers jumped out onto the city below. The jets that were escorting the transports were given targets to destroy within the city. Ministries, Police headquaters, Central Command even militry accadmies. As soon as they landed the city was in hell. People were screaming and panicing, mainly to the sound of explosions and hundreds of jets in the sky. The paratroopers found it easy to group up into thier squads due to the good planning. 9.50pm. The Home guard mobalized in the city, heading straight for the landing zones, the AA units couldnt fire due the EMP, SAAMS couldn't lock on, so the skies where in the EU hands. The Home guard was ambushed in thier own city over and over again. they were forced out of westminster completely. The financial district came under heavy attack. several buildings were hit by stray missles fired by the EU jets. The paratroopers soon took control of the city centre and moved out towards the suburbs. But they found difficult as the Home guard was fully armed and ready. The Prime minister and Cabinet were safe in Coldarn, the Rodarion version of NORAD. The Home guard couldnt call for reinforcements due to the EMP. They were alone. So the defence of the city was up to the Home guard colonel. Colonel Radek was a history teacher before he was forced to join the Home guard. However his knowledge of old tactics helped order the troops. 22nd june. The city was evacuated by the Home guard but 2 million citizens were still trapped in the city, most would die due to the collateral damage. The city was held like a ring, the Home guard controlled the outskirts and several mid city districts and the Paratroopers held the center in the shape of a circle. Althought the paratroopers were outnumbered they easierly held the home guard off, since they were veterans of the war and the Home guard were ordinary men given weapons and 3 months training. 24th. Communications were restored and the word was sent out that London was under siege. Home guard units from Calnera and Libris were sent to reinforce the defenders. 30,000 extra troops arrived in London on the 26th. With the extra troops came tanks and heavy weapons, this gave the Home guard the ability to advance into the city. The fighting became heavier on the 28th as the Home guard push hard against the Paratroopers. Thousands of Home guardsmen died, since the lack of training and weapon experience. But the Paratroopers were forced back, but they inflicted severe causalties. On the 1st july the 346th infantry legion arrived to help the Homeguard. It was the first proper military unit to fight in London. The odds against the Paratroopers dropped to the point they faced defeat. But they fought on. By the 3rd they were still in control of the city center but were suffering losses. On the 10th the Paratroopers had 53,684 men left against 341,750 RC troops. Around 32,856 Home guard had died. 86,773 civillians had also died. Seeing the destruction being caused on London the RC sent a peace offer to the EU. Also a reason seeing that in 2 days it had to take Kolara to save London. The offer arrived in the hands of the EU admin on the 12th. They then announced the ceasefire on the 13th. The war had ended. The end of the war The 13th of july 2007 marked the end of the war. It lasted 5 long years and claimed millions of lives. It has destroyed almost 64% of the entire Commonwealth. London was in ruins, the Unity council were murdered, genocide in the kamaran countryside and the RC was completely broke. The Commonwealth didnt unite after the ceasefire, it remained split for another 2 months as the new constitution was drawn up. The total causalties: 8,808,362 dead 12,351,746 wounded 2,773,541 missing The war however did show that each nation need the Commonwealth to suvive and that each had its own speaciality that helped another, this lead to the hive like constitution. Niether side said who won or lost, they both decided it was a stalemate, however the EU had lost the most amount of life and suffered the most destruction, The RC on the other hand, suffered the most wounded. It is said that the civil war wiped out either side. But it is also said that the civil war killed all the racists and facsists that were against the Commonwealth, this lead to greater unity and fellowship when the Commonwealth united on the 8th of september. Aftermath The war left 8.8 million dead, 12.3 million injurded and 2.7 million missing, £674.3 billion lars in damage. The next 2 years saw food shortages and economic problems. The cost of reconstruction would bankrupt the Commonwealth, almost bringing it to second collapes. However a new leader stepped in and transformed the nation. The accounts of genocide in the Kamaran countryside was true. Small groups of mainly Rodarion and Klidarian troops would travel to farming villages that were occupied and would raid everyhouse and shoot everyone inside, its recorded that around 896,724 people died as a result of the attacks and 27 commanders would be executed for war crimes. Its not recorded what troops took part in the attacks but they were probably killed or wounded in the final months of the war. Motives are believed to completely racial, during the war minoroity of the RC soldiers would become drunk and assualt EU citizens, however they were punished due to Rodarion strictness on the military. The RC was the center of the wars propaganda, some of these materials, would insite racial hatred and anger, calling the EU a zoo full of creeps and monsters, the men parasites the women cockroaches and the children devils. Each side wouldn't feel the same with each other ever again. Another result was the political system. Instead of the Unity council arguing over the policies, the new government was a parlimentry republic. It had a Prime minister as a head of state and a fully functional parliment called the Commonwealth assembly, it was originally a place were province reps could meet and discuss local issues. This was first used by the RC then was imidatley used with the new Commonwealth. On the 8th of september the Commonwealth was reunited and was once again a regional power. Category:Rodarion wars